fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
To Your Eternity Wiki:Manual of Style
"This is the Manual of style guideline." The manual of style guideline was created to help all contributors and show them what is expected to be on the article pages that are created on the Fumetsu no Anata e Wiki. * General writing style * The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers or skill names determined by the content of the series). * The official English translations are to be used for titles of chapters and volumes. * Avoid the use of obscenities, slang terms, and euphemisms in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. * Keep the tenses of articles/sections consistent. ** History sections of character articles should be written in past tense. All other sections of an article, including chapter summaries, should be written in present tense. ** If the content of a section of a chapter or episode is a flashback to a previous story point or the article of a deceased character, it should also be written in past tense. Article Page Layouts * Infobox - The character infobox should use this template * General Description * Appearance - describe the character's appearance (color of hair, what the character usually wears, etc.) Note: You can also add an image to further show the character's appearance. * Personality * Background - this should be written in past tense * Abilities * Trivia - please put the reference to this * Plot - this should be written in present tense (Please indicate the story arc for each character plot) * Relationships * Gallery Note: Always put categories (ex. Characters, Male Characters) * Image - please put an image of the group * General Description * History - this should be written in the past tense * Objectives (if applicable) * Uniform (if applicable) * Locations (if applicable) * Plot * Members * And Other headings that might be useful (ex. Trivia) Note: Always put categories (Groups) * Image - please put an image * Geography * History * Culture * Residents - please indicate if former * Religion (if applicable) * Trivia (if applicable) Note: Always put categories (Locations) * Infobox - The chapter infobox should use this template Please refer to this for the date released: Official Japanese Manga Site Please refer to this for raw chapter: Raw images * General Description * Summary * Debut (characters who debut on the chapter) * Appearance (characters who already appeared in previous chapters and appeared in the specified character) * Chapter Notes - Brief bullets with key points or noteworthy events (author notes, translations, etc.) * Trivia - possible references from historical or scientific facts Note: Always put categories (Chapters, indicate also what Volume the Chapter is part of ) * Infobox - The chapter infobox should use this template * General Description * Synopsis Please refer to this for the synopsis: English Synopsis * Chapters * Translations * Trivia * Gallery (including the English Cover, Back Cover, and other Extra Pages) Note: Always put categories (Volumes)Category:Policies